442oonsorgfandomcom-20200217-history
Referees and linesmen
The referees and linesmen are characters on 442oons that appear on most videos. They are responsible to keep the order on the games, whistling when there's a foul or giving yellow or red cards, and, in the case of linesmen, tell when a player is outside. But sometimes they miss doing it or do something unfair and are criticed for it. Usually the design of referees is not related to the real life one in the game, so 442oons uses some with the same design. The designs are listed below. Generic referees These designs are not related to the design of the real life referee or linesman. Thei names are unofficial. Ordinary Referee He is the one who appears most of the times. He is also seen as linesmen sometimes. AdamAlex.png Fat Referee The fat referee used to appear in old videos. Fatrefereesuarez.png Dean Stobbart's Head Referee He started to appear in new videos. As his name implies, he is a Referee with Dean Stobbart Head. Deanreferee.png Black haired referee He also appears in lots of videos, just like the Ordinary Referee. He has the same hair as Suarez. Blackhairreferee.png Dopey Referee He appeared in the second leg of Bayern and Arsene FC dor the Champions League 2016/17. His desgin is based in Dopey from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. He has this design because he had trouble choosing between yellow or red card for Koscielny. Dopey.png Spiky-haired referee He appeared in some videos of World Cup 2014. Spikyhairreferee.png Chilean Referee He appeared during Copa America 2015. Bippy-0.png Real referees Those are referees who got a own design in 442oons videos. Michael Oliver He appeared on a game of Chelsea against Liverpool, where he was failing to whistle to the fouls of Diego Costly-Coffee and Skorcel. He appeared other times as well. Thinreferee.png Yuichi Nishimura He appeared In the Brazil 2014 World Cup, even though he is Japanese, he used a brazilian shirt and gave a penalty to Fred. He appears to based on the game's actual referee, Yuichi Nishimura. He also appeared along other referees in Messi's almost transference to Chelsea. Brazilref.png Kevin Friend He appears on some games. His mais appearence was in a game of Leavethepool X Saintshampton, where he helped Leavethepool win. Kevinfriend.png Mike Dean Mike Dean appeared in animated form after Diego Costly-Coffee got away with red card offenses against Arsene F.C. He appeared in toher videos as well. Mikedean.png Jesus Gil Manzano He appeared in two matches of Bancelona: one against Atlethemhavetheballico Madrid and other against Real Madrith. Laligareferee.png Gomez He is one referee of La Liga. He appaered in the El Clasico game Fouling Neymar, where he was a parody of Dory from Finding Nemo and he kept losing his memory and not giving fouls. Alejandro Jose Hernandez He is the referee in the match of Bancelona against Ooh Bettys. Jonathan Moss He appears during Footballers 1. Mark Clattenburg He is a referee in Premier League. Mark Battenberg This is Clattenburg's old design, where he is a battenberg cake. Andre Marriner He was the referee who failed to give a penalty to Man Sheiky after Walker pushed Raheem in the box.Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Non footballers characters Category:Champions League 2015/16 Category:Referees and linesmen Category:Champions League 2014/15 Category:Premier League 2015/16 Category:Premier League 2014/15 Category:Premier League 2016/17 Category:Premier League Wacky Races Category:Champions League 2016/17 Category:UOAFA Europey League Category:Euro 2016